Sister?
by kiriko mahaera
Summary: Waktu terus bergulir, menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu. Kita masih melewati segalanya berdua, hanya kau dan aku. Membuatku selalu dan selalu ingin berada di sampingmu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau melihat redupku saat ku harus terpisah denganmu.
1. Family

**Sister?**

Mata sebiru langit itu terus menatap pada sesosok bayi mungil yang sibuk menggeliat di pangkuan seorang wanita dewasa yang menggendongnya. Pipi gembilnya memerah bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang membuka, seakan meminta sesuatu. Buru-buru wanita dewasa tersebut mengambilkan sebotol susu dan memberikannya pada bayi mungil tadi.

Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu terus memperhatikan keduanya melalui lensa biru miliknya, perlahan ia mulai mendekati kedua orang tadi dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Jari-jari mungil miliknya terangkat, mulai menyentuh kedua pipi gembil bayi tadi, tak hanya itu tangannya pun mulai merambat pada helaian indigo milik si bayi. Hal ini tak ayal membuat si wanita rambut merah menyunggingkan senyumnya. Setelah dirasanya si bayi tak lagi menghisap _nipple_ dot kecil yang ia berikan tadi, maka ia pun melepaskan benda berbentuk tabung tersebut.

"Kau ingin menciumnya, sayang?" tanyanya pada sang anak yang sedari tadi sibuk mengusap wajah si bayi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, anak lelaki tadi segera mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil pada pipi gembil milik si bayi sembari mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "Naruto sayang Hinata."

Sister?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Kiriko Mahaera

Warning: AU, OOC (diusahakan tetap dalam jalur IC), typo(miss) dan warning-warning lainnya

Genre: Family, Drama.

Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah tergantung perkembanagn cerita tapi semoga saja tidak :p)

Summary:_ Kita selalu bersama, melakukan segala hal berdua. Kita berbagi suka dan duka, kita juga mengukir sebuah kisah yang dimana aku dan kau yang jadi peran utama. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan kita akan terus bersama. Apakah terlalu muluk. Jika aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Hinata?_

__Harap maklumi jika ada kesamaan ide, atau kesamaan yang lainnya. Sungguh, ini hasil dari pemikiran keras saya. Tapi karena idenya pasaran sekali lagi harap maklum hehe..

Chapter 1

**Family**

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Naruto! Jangan lupa sayurannya itu bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu. Kalau sampai ibu menemukan sisa sayuran di piringmu, ibu takkan segan-segan memotong uang jajanmu!"

"Cerewet," bisik Naruto pelan di tengah-tengah kesibukannya menghabiskan sarapan pagi miliknya, matanya menatap sekilas pada sosok ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya kembali terarah pada menu sarapan yang kini tengah ia santap, tubuhnya bergidik pelan ketika matanya menatap pada tumisan hijau yang ada di piringnya.

"Kakak kenapa tidak suka sayur?"

"Karena rasanya tidak enak, kakak lebih suka ramen!" Naruto berseru riang menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan adiknya itu.

"Tapi kata ibu, ramen itu tidak sehat dan sayur itu sehat," sambung Hinata,ia terlihat sedang menasehati kakaknya supaya mau makan sayur.

"Kau suka sayur?"

Hinata menaggukkan kepalanya, rambut pendeknya pun sampai ikut terayun karena saking bersemangatnya ia menjawab.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, sebuah senyum jahil terlukis di wajah polosnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengambil piring milik Hinata dan membawanya tepat ke samping piringnya sendiri. Hinata yang tak mengerti apa maksud dari Naruto, hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Kau bilang kau suka sayur kan? Nah karena aku baik, jadi aku akan memberikan jatahku untukmu." Tangannya sibuk memindahkan tumisan hijau yang ada di piringnya ke dalam piring milik Hinata dengan senyum lebar. Ia pun kembali meletakan piring Hinata setelah ia memindahkan semua sayur miliknya.

"Ayo habiskan!" seru Naruto riang, ia pun kembali menikmati sarapannya yang kini bebas sayur.

Iris lavender Hinata menatap pada apa yang ada di dalam piringnya sebelum sendok yang tengah digenggam tangan mungilnya bergerak mengaduk-aduk tumisan tersebut.

Melihat Hinata yang tak juga memakan sarapannya, Naruto kembali melirik adiknya dan berkata, "Kenapa tidak dimakan? Ayo makan, nanti ibu bisa marah."

Hinata mendongak menatap kakanya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan polos yang terpancar dari kedua lensa lavender miliknya.

"Ayo makan!" Naruto berseru riang sambil mengangkat sendoknya ke udara tak lupa dengan cengiran khas milknya. Melihat Naruto yang begitu memberinya semangat, Hinata pun ikut-ikutan meniru tingkah kakaknya dan mulai menghabiskan sarapan paginya kali ini.

**Sister?**

Sepasang sepatu cantik itu terus bergerak seiring dengan ayunan yang dibuat Hinata, tangan mungilnya menapak pada sisi bangku yang tengah ia duduki, sekolahnya sudah mulai sepi tapi kakanya belum juga menampakan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Sesekali kepala berambut pendek itu menengok ke depan, memastikan apakah Naruto sudah datang atau belum.

Biasanya Hinata dijemput ibunya, Kushina. Tapi karena ibunya ada suatu urusan jadi untuk hari ini Naruto yang akan menjemputnya, berhubung jam pulang mereka sama.

"Hinata!"

"Itu pasti kakak." Buru-buru Hinata turun dan segera berlari mendatangi asal suara tadi, tak lupa ia berpamitan pada penjaga sekolah yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Hinata tersenyum lebar ketika ia mendapati kakanya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ayo kita pulang!" Dengan senyum lebarnya, Naruto segera menautkan jemari kecilnya diantara jemari mungil Hinata. Hinata juga ikut merapatkan tautan jemari mereka disertai senyum yang menghiasi wajah polosnya. Kedua bocah itu akhirnya menapakkan langkah masing-masing pada sepanjang jalan yang akan membawa keduanya pada rumah.

**Sister?**

Masih sambil berpegangan tangan, Naruto bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami hari ini di sekolahnya dengan semangat yang membara. Sesekali Hinata terkikik geli ketika ia mendengar kisah kakaknya tapi tak jarang pula ia menampakkan raut kekaguman khas anak-anak.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat lulus dari TK, agar kita bisa selalu pulang bersama seperti ini." Naruto mengatakkanya dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan senyum-senyum yang tadi, senyumnya kali ini terlihat lebih tulus dan meneduhkan.

"Dan lagi TK itu tidak keren," sambungnya kemudian.

"Tidak keren," ujar Hinata yang mengulangi ucapan dari Naruto. Sembari memiringkan kepalanya ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Naruto dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

Sama seperti Hinata, Naruto pun menghentikkan langkahnya bahkan ia juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya membawanya ke belakang kepalanya dan menjadikannya bantalan.

"iya TK itu tidak keren, harus dijemput harus diantar dan lagi…" Naruto menurunkan sebelah tangannya dan menarik sudut seragam milik Hinata.

"Seragam itu tidak keren," ujarnya kemudian dan melepaskan pegangannya pada seragam Hinata.

Hinata yang tak mengerti maksud Naruto hanya bisa diam, meskipun ia sempat terkejut dengan ulah Naruto yang tadi.

"Jadi aku… harus cepat-cepat lulus ya, agar aku bisa terlihat keren?" Hinata akhirnya membuka suaranya dengan memberi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kalo begitu aku akan lulus secepatnya." Kedua kelopak mata gadis kecil itu menyipit bersamaan dengan kepalan tangannya yang meninju udara, sepertinya ia tertular dengan semangat Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun ikut meninju udara dan dengan cengiran lebarnya ia memberi semangat pada Hinata.

"Ayo!" ajaknya kemudian. Ia segera meraih jemari mungil Hinata, kembali menggemgamnya serta berjalan menyisir jalan. Yang diajak hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum riang sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Oya, mulai besok biar aku saja yang mengantar dan menjemputmu. Kau setuju kan? Jadi ibu tak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu."

Hinata mengarahkan kedua iris lavendernya ke atas sambil meletakan sebelah telunjuk yang bebas ke bawah dagu, berpikir mungkin? Tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk pelan sembari bergumam kacil, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya yang disambut senyum cerah milik Naruto.

**Sister?**

Angin terus saja menari dengan iringan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang lambat,menerbangkan daun-daun yang bertahta erat pada ranting kokoh sang pohon. Kilat-kilat petir pun mencambuk-cambuk kelam malam yang saat ini diguyur jutaan tetes air yang turun membasahi tanah, membuat kilasan-kilasan cahaya yang terang untuk beberapa detik.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa merapatkan selimutnya, berusaha bersembunyi didalam jutaan helai benang yang kini menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin semakin deras menuruni pelipisnya bersamaan detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu kencang.

_**Jddeeeerr!**_

Kilatan itu kembali menyinari kamarnya yang gelap, bersamaan dengan suaranya yang menggelegar memecah sunyi malam.

Hinata tak mampu bertahan lebih lama dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya mala mini dan orang itu adalah…

_Kakak_

Hinata memberanikan diri bangkit dari tempat tidurya dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruto, sesampainya di sana ia segera mengetuk pintu besar tersebut dengan jemari mungil miliknya.

"Kakak…" panggilnya dengan suara terisak menahan tangis.

Tak ada jawaban, sekali lagi Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto tapi nihil, lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Hinata pun tak mampu menahan isak tangisnya sembari menggumamkan kata panggilannya untuk Naruto. Tubuh gadis kecil itu bersender pada dinding yang ada di samping pintu, bahunya bergetar seiring dengan isakan-isakan yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Menangis di balik lipatan kakinya sendiri, meneggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

_**Ceklek**_

"Hinata!" Bocah pirang itu terperangah ketika ia mendapati Hinata yang meringkuk di depan kamarnya, buru-buru ia mendekati adiknya itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

Menyadari kedatangan kakaknya, Hinata segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kakak aku takut…" lirihnya ditengah isakan-isakan kecil yang meluncur dari bibir mungil miliknya.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan adiknya tersebut dengan mengusap pelan bahu adiknya itu dengan sayang.

"Tenanglah ada aku di sini." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan mengajak adiknya itu berdiri, kedua ibu jari Naruto bergerak mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi gembil Hinata.

Hinata menangguk pelan, perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi turun itu pun mengering bersamaan dengan isakannya yang terhenti.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya dan mulai membimbing adiknya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya malam ini pun akan mereka habiskan berdua dengan membagi mimpi bersama.

_Kau tak perlu takut Hinata, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, menjagamu dan melindungimu dengan caraku._

**To be Continue**

Hai minnaa :D #watados hoho fict baru lagi nih hehe maaf ya bukannya update malah publish yang baru #digeplak

Ini sebenernya buah dari kegalauan saya (?) haha #dilempar

pendek? hehe emang tapi nanti chap 2 nya mungkin (?) lebih panjang yah anggap saja ini pemanasan

oya ada unek-unek, kritik, saran atau yang lainnya bisaa~ bolehlah isi kotak review hehe flame juga boleh :D #modus

yosh sampai jumpa di chap 2 yaa~ :D


	2. You and I

**Sister?**

Sinar mentari pagi menyeruak sempurna melalui celah-celah kecil yang ia temui, menembus semua dimensi yang mencoba menghalangi hangatnya si bintang kehidupan. Terang cahayanya pun ikut melatari tirai-tirai gelap yang terpampang rapi di belakang sebuah jendela kaca. Tak jauh dari sana, sepasang anak manusia masih asyik menjelajahi dunia bawah sadarnya. Matahari sudah secerah itu dan mereka masih belum sadar juga, dasar anak-anak!

Sister?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Kiriko Mahaera

Warning: AU, OOC (diusahakan tetap dalam jalur IC), typo(miss) dan warning-warning lainnya

Genre: Family, Drama.

Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah tergantung perkembanagn cerita tapi semoga saja tidak :p)

Summary:_ Waktu terus bergulir, menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu. Kita masih melewati segalanya berdua, hanya kau dan aku. Membuatku selalu dan selalu ingin berada di sampingmu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau melihat redupku saat ku harus terpisah denganmu._

Harap maklumi jika ada kesamaan ide, atau kesamaan yang lainnya. Sungguh, ini hasil dari pemikiran keras saya. Tapi karena idenya pasaran sekali lagi harap maklum hehe...

Chapter 2

You and I

Kushina, wanita berambut merah itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar putranya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi wanita tersebut untuk membangunkan putra sulungnya itu di setiap pagi.

"Naruto, bangun. Sudah pagi, sayang!" serunya setengah berteriak, berharap si pemilik kamar segera terbangun.

"Sayang!" Karena tak mendengar tanda-tanda orang bangun, mau tak mau ia harus ke dalam untuk memastikannya.

"Eh?" Iris violet miliknya membulat ketika lensa bening tersebut menangkap kedua sosok yang masih terlelap. Gadis kecil berambut indigo yang sedang memeluk guling dan bocah lelaki yang posisi tidurnya errr… berantakan. Tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, hanya saja posisi bocah itu berada diatas selimut yang seharusnya menyelimuti kulit coklatnya. Bibir merah wanita itu melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Ia pun mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepian ranjang Naruto setelah membuka gorden yang menutupi kaca jendela.

Kulit coklat yang ia wariskan pada putranya itu bergerak menjelajahi _inchi_ tiap _inchi_ dari wajah dua bocah tadi secara bergantian tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan pagi di masing-masing kening bocah-bocah manis ini.

"Ayo bangun."

"Enghh…" Tubuh mungil Hinata menggeliat pelan, merespon tindakan yang diberikan ibunya. Kelopak matanya membuka sedikit dan mulai menampakkan pualam yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto justru membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal. Menyadari hal tersebut, Kushina segera menarik bantal tadi.

"Ibu, aku masih ngantuk~" protes Naruto setengah merengek, kali ini ia beringsut duduk dengan mata setengah terpejam sedangkan Hinata sudah duduk sedari tadi bahkan ia tengah bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Menyerdenkan kepala di badan Kushina.

"Ayo bangun! Kau harus sekolah, Naruto!" Lagi, Kushina mencoba membangunkan Naruto, tapi kali ini dengan sebuah _deathglare_. Melihat ibunya yang sudah seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti perintah dari ibunya sambil bersungut-sungut. Karena Naruto sudah bangun bahkan sekarang bocah itu sedang mengambil peralatan mandinya. Kushina pun beranjak keluar bersama Hinata di dalam gendongannya.

Sister?

"_Sandwich?" _Satu-satunya pria dewasa di meja makan keluarga kecil Namikaze ini mengangkat sepotong roti isi yang ada di piringnya dengan tatapan bertanya pada sang pembuat.

"Iya, kau tahu kan Naruto tidak suka sayur." Masih sambil menata meja, Kushina menjawab pertanyaan dari suaminya itu dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Sama sepertimu, iya kan?" Minato terkekeh geli mendapati ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah Kushina, sebelum istrinya benar-benar kesal buru-buru ia menambahkan.

"Tapi itu dulu kan? Ketika anak-anak."

Merasa perkataan Minato ada benarnya, Kushina lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Selamat pagi!"Hinata berseru riang menyapa kedua orang tuanya, di belakangnya Naruto mengikuti dengan wajah yang tak kalah ceria.

"Pagi," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. Ia segera menarik salah satu bangku yang ada di sisi kanan Minato dan duduk di sana. Tak jauh berbeda dari Kushina, Minato pun memberikan respon yang sama.

Setelah seluruh keluarga kecil itu berkumpul, lantas mereka pun berdoa bersama. Memanjatkan puji syukur dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan hari ini, bersyukur karena pada pagi ini mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup udara yang melimpah ruah di antara sudut-sudut ruang kehidupan yang terbentang.

"Naruto, ibu tau kau menyayangi Hinata. Tapi kau tak perlu memberikan jatah sayuranmu pada adikmu."

Naruto hampir saja memuntahkan susu yang ada di dalam mulutnya kalau saja ia tak cepat mengambil kendali. "Ehmm i-itu…" Mata safir Naruto bergerak gelisah mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat.

"Itu apa, sayang?" tanya Kushina, bibir merah wanita berambut merah ini menyungginhgkan sebuah senyum misterius yang seolah berkata _mati kau_.

Naruto ikut tersenyum tapi tentu saja senyumnya berbeda 180 derajat dari senyum yang di tampilkan Kushina. Alih-alih tersenyum, bocah pirang itu justru terlihat meringis. "Ta-tapi kan Hinata masih kecil, di-dia memerlukan asupan gizi yang lebih."

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut putra sulungnya. Tapi dalam hati ia ikut membenarkan pernyataan Naruto. "Kau sudah besar, eh?"

"Engh…"

Sementara Naruto dan Kushina sibuk saling mengeluarkan pendapat. Hinata tak mengambil pusing akan hal ini, ia terus saja memakan sarapan paginya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan hal tersebut, karena baginya ini bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Sister?

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai Minato terus melaju di antara jalanan yang lengang. Karena ini bukan jalan utama jadi tak banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. Di belakangnya Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdua, dari sudut kaca _spion_ yang tergantung di atas kepalanya. Minato bisa melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap bekal yang dibuatkan Kushina. Minato hanya bisa terkikik geli ketika ia mengingat apa yang ada di dalam kotak bekal tersebut, wajar jika Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah tertekuk.

"Kenapa sayur milik kakak lebih banyak dari punyaku, bukankah ibu tahu kalau kakak tidak suka sayur?" Lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya yang dijawab sungutan dari Naruto. Ia juga ikut menatap ke dalam kotak bekal milik kakaknya.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran ibu, ibu selalu saja menyuruhku makan sayur padahal aku tidak suka sayur," gerutu Naruto. Bibir mungilnya terus saja melontarkan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas yang hanya dibalas tatapan bingung dari Hinata.

Selagi Naruto sibuk mengoceh tentang bekalnya. Tangan kecil Hinata bergerak pelan menuju kotak bekal milik Naruto, mengambil seiris wortel yang terhampar di sana.

"Ini… enak!" seru Hinata riang, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah umbi yang berwarna jingga tersebut.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya bisa tercengang melihat Hinata yang begitu antusiasnya memakan bekal miliknya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Hinata bisa sangat menyukai sayur terlebih wortel. Tiba-tiba saja terbersit sebuah ide jahil di kepala bocah pirang ini, mata safirnya langsung melirik nakal pada Minato yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil. Dasar bocah! Dia tak tahu jika sedari tadi ayahnya itu justru sibuk memperhatikan segala tingkah lakunya dari kaca _spion_ atas yang terdapat dalam mobil sedan milik Minato.

"Hinata…" Naruto berbisik pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Berharap ayahnya tidak dapat mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakannya nanti pada Hinata. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika sedari tadi Minato sedang memata-matai keduanya.

Hinata mendongak, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ayo kita bertukar bekal." Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tak langsung menjawab, ia memandang kakaknya sebentar dan kotak bekal berwarna jingga milik Naruto secara bergantian tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya suara deheman Minato berhasil menggagalkan rencana indah Namikaze kecil ini. Ckck kasihan.

Sister?

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa, langkah cepatnya membelah ruang-ruang koridor yang membentang. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika ia telah menabrak beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja menghalangi jalannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya satu, ya…

_Hinata_

Beberapa siswa yang melihat Naruto dari kejauhan buru-buru menyingkir dari tempatnya. Bukan, bukannya mereka takut hanya saja mencari masalah dengan Naruto yang tengah emosi itu sama saja dengan membangunkan singa yang lapar. Mereka tahu Naruto bukanlah anak yang nakal, ia selalu memiliki alasan di balik sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Masih dengan langkah yang seperti prajurit menantang badai, Naruto memasuki sebuah kelas dan terus berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang di belakangnya terdapat anak laki-laki bertubuh besar.

"Kau!"

Anak laki-laki berambut jingga pudar ini membalikkan tubuhnya ketika telingannya mendengar gertakan yang disertai suara gebrakan di mejanya. Hal ini tak ayal membuat beberapa murid menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka. Dengan kata lain keduanya sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

Anak laki-laki tadi mendecih pelan melihat sesosok bocah pirang berdiri di depannya. Masih dengan wajah meremehkan ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa masalahmu bocah?"

Sepasang rahang milik Naruto mengeras, ia menggelutukan giginya dengan kasar bahkan kedua tangannya terkepal makin erat seiring dengan emosinya yang kian memuncak. "Jangan ganggu Hinata." Naruto berkata tegas dengan aura menyeramkan yang menguasainya.

Kedua mata anak lelaki tadi menyipit pelan seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terangkat. "Hinata?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Ya! Dan kau jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi!" Jari telunjuk Naruto teracung tepat di wajah anak lelaki tadi. Meskipun anak tadi berbadan lebih besar darinya ia tidak kelihatan gencar sedikitpun.

Anak laki-laki tadi kembali tersenyum sinis, diliriknya sebentar telunjuk bocah pirang tersebut sebelum ia menurunkan jemari kecil tadi dengan tangan besar miliknya.

"Aaargh!" Naruto merintih pelan ketika tangannya dipelintir secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia tidak memperkirakan jika anak itu akan melancarkan serangannya terlebih dahulu. Kini, tubuh kecil Naruto berada dalam dekapan si anak laki-laki tadi. Dengan posisi tangan besarnya yang mengunci leher bocah pirang ini.

"Kau bocah kecil, berani sekali menantangku!"

"Ceh!" Kali ini Naruto yang mendecih. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti itu sepertinya bocah Namikaze kecil ini tidak meunujukan rasa takutnya, barang itu sedikit.

Anak lelaki tadi menautkan alisnya, bingung.

_Anak ini._

Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Sudut bibir kecilnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai kecil. Dalam hitungan ketiga ia menginjak keras-keras kaki anak lelaki tadi sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Aarrgh!"

Selagi si bocah tambun itu meringis kesakitan, buru-buru Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman bocah tadi. Senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajahnya, kali ini ia benar-benar siap untuk berduel secara jantan.

Sister?

Jemari kecil milik Hinata memutar pelan kenop pintu yang ada di depannya, dengan perasaan campur aduk ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kakak…"

Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar suara lembut yang sudah sangat ia hafal. "Hehe, Hinata. Aaaw!"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Naruto." Sembari tangannya mengobati lecet-lecet yang ada di tubuh Naruto, gadis berambut merah muda ini menggelengkan kepalanya begitu ia menangkap ekspresi di wajah Naruto yang seketika berubah karena kedatangan Hinata.

_Disaat seperti ini pun ia masih bisa terkekeh, dasar!_

Sedangkan bocah lelaki berambut gelap yang juga berada di sana hanya memperhatikan keduanya temannya itu sekilas, selanjutnya ia memilih untuk diam. Nampak tak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan sobat pirangnya itu.

"Kak Sakura, se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura, gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu menoleh sekilas pada Hinata. "Dia bertengkar dengan Kak Jiroubo," sahutnya masih sambil mengobati luka lebam milik Naruto.

"Kak Jiroubo?"

"Iya, bocah besar yang mengganggumu semalam." Sakura menempelkan plester luka ke dahi bocah pirang tersebut kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan segera membereskan peralatan P3K. Sebagai dokter kecil di sekolahnya bagi Sakura hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit lagi pula ia bercita-cita menjadi dokter sungguhan kelak ia besar nanti. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika ia membiasakan diri pada hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kakakmu bodoh."

"Eh?"

Tiga kepala yang ada di sana menoleh bersamaan ke arah bocah berwajah _stoic_ dengan ekpresi yang berbeda-beda. Terkejut, kesal dan membenarkan.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" Jari telunjuk milik Naruto teracung menunjuk pada bocah yang dipanggilnya Sasuke tadi. Tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan temannya itu dan tetap pada pose _cool_ miliknya.

"Bodoh."

Sister?

Sinar jingga mentari sore terhampar luas di atas kanvas biru yang membentang jauh di atas sana. Bandulan alam itu menampakan wujudnya yang setengah lingkaran di atas hamparan air sungai, bergerak pelan seiring hembusan angin yang asyik menari-nari di udara menerbangkan helai demi helai daun. Membawa lembaran hijau tersebut turun menapaki hamparan hijau di bawahnya.

Rambut panjang sewarna langit malam itu bergerak halus seiring gerakan kepalanya yang kini menoleh ke belakang. Bibir merahnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas tatkala lensa lavendernya menemukan sesosok pemuda pirang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Si gadis terkikik geli ketika si pemuda berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Menyadari sedang ditertawakan, pemuda berambut pirang ini pun mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda tak suka.

"Kau curang, Hinata."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi terlonjak dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Eh, curang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kedua tangan milik pemuda pirang ini langsung terlipat di dadanya, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya ia menatap gadis yang ada di depannya melalui iris safir miliknya. "Kau menyuruhku berlari sedangkan kau sendiri menaiki sepeda."

"Bukankah kakak sendiri yang bilang kalau kakak bisa mengejarku?" Masih sambil terkiki geli, Hinata kembali melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan pada sosok yang dipanggilnya kakak tadi.

"Tapi kau cepat sekali, Hinata."

Karena terus-terusan diprotes seperti itu, Hinata buru-buru mengelak. "A-aku… tidak secepat itu."

"Huh, terserah kau saja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, si pemuda tadi berjalan menuju tepian sungai dan berbaring di atas rumput yang membentang. Menikmati hembusan angin senja.

Buru-buru Hinata turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri kakaknya tersebut, sesampainya di sana ia segera duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Kakak," ujarnya membuka percakapan.

"Hm." Dengan mata setengah terpejam si pemuda pirang menjawab.

"Selamat." Jemari lentik Hinata terulur bersamaan dengan senyum manis yang menyinggahi wajahnya.

Pemuda tadi buru-buru terbangun, dengan polosnya ia pun bertanya. "Untuk?"

"Kelulusan kak Naruto."

Naruto terkekeh geli, tapi ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan adiknya sembari sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak helai indigo milik Hinata. "Kau juga, selamat ya. Akhirnya kau lulus SMP juga."

Masih dengan senyumnya Hinata menatap pantulan bayangannya di atas air. Matanya menatap sendu pada kilauan bening yang kini tergores jingga senja.

_**Pluk…**_

Air yang tadinya tenang sedikit bergerak ketika seekor katak masuk ke dalamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Aku sedih."

"Eh?" Kedua safir milik Naruto sedikit membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Itu artinya, ini kali terakhir kita pulang bersama seperti ini."

Naruto diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena sedari tadi pun sebenarnya ia memikirkan hal yang sama.

_Kau kira aku tidak sedih eh, Hinata?_

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama bungkam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hanya semilir angin yang sedari tadi terus bergerak, meniup rerumputan yang bergoyang. Bahkan sekumpulan burung yang melintas di atas sana, terbang dengan kesunyian nan hampa.

"Haha kau ini, tapi kita masih bisa melewatkan waktu bersama-sama iyakan?" Tak ingin membuat Hinata semakin sedih, Naruto mencoba menghibur Hinata dengan tawanya yang renyah. Sebelah tangannya mengacak pelan rambut adiknya itu dengan penuh sayang. Usahanya tidak sia-sia meskipun Hinata belum menghilangkan raut kesedihan di wajahnya tapi setidaknya ia kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita foto!" Seru Naruto riang, buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia simpan di dalam ransel miliknya.

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak saat tangan besar Naruto merengkuh pundaknya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum manis ketika Naruto mulai mengankat sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel tadi ke atas.

"Katakan _cheese_!"

"_Cheese_!"

Sepasang remaja ini mengabadikan potret kebersamaanya yang dilatari jingga mentari yang semakin condong ke barat. Membiaskan gelap dan terang secara bersamaan, sedikit demi sedikit titik-titik kilauan di atas sana bermunculan seiring dengan langit yang semakin menggelap dan menutup waktu di tiap harinya.

_Satu kenangan lagi yang kita ukir bersama. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kita tak memerlukan alat perekam atau pemotret untuk mengabadikannya. Yang kita butuhkan hanya sepotong ingatan yang akan selalu tersimpan di dalam kotak memori._

**To be continue…**

Nyaaaan XD akhirnya update juga, semoga ini termasuk kilat ya hehe

Gak nyangka sama respon-respon positif yang saya dapet ternyata ada yang suka muehehehe~ #dilempar

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngebaca, ngerivew, alert sama favenya (kaya ada yang ngefave aja) XD

hoho saatnya balesan review yang ga login

Cha KriMoFe :

Hai juga cha XD, iyup ga papa hehe

hoho kira-kira ada gak yah, aku juga ga tau cha XD #plaak!

yup yup beres deh, thank ya cha buat review ma alertnya mau RnR lagi?

zora'NH'chan:

Iya aku buat fict lagi XD

haha makasih lho ya sisterku buat reviewnya, ini udah kilat belum? dan dan apakah pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini? mau RnR lagi?

Jubeichanssie:

Iya dong kan Naru emang so sweet, iya gak naru #kedip genit dijyuken Hinata. udah update lagi mau RnR lagi XD

:

Hoho udah update dan apakah ini sama seperti tebakannya Hyuna-chan? mau RnR lagi?

Yup yang login balesan dikirim ke pm masing-masing :D

**Special thanks to:**

**Hanamoto Aika, Cha KriMoFe, Kanozo Egao, Hoshi no Nimarmine, , Kazuko Nozomi, zora'NH'chan, Hidan gak bisa mati, Sunny Iruzer february, Yamashita Hyuuga, Jubeichanssie, Cicikun Syeren, Hyuna. Toki**

****makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca fict ini. pokoknya makasih banyak XD maaf menganggu ya hehe

Saran, kritik, flame bisa dikirimkan melalui kotak review :D

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :D


End file.
